CinderAmu
by Yoru-chan-Amuto-freak
Summary: This is is a story of a girl named Amu who is a servant for her step-mother Tadagay and two step-sisters named Saaya and Utau. It is set just like Cinderella, but with twists you'll never see coming!
1. Prologue

Prologue:

**Normal POV**

"AMUUUUUU~!" the shrill call of Tadagay called from upstairs.

_Great, the gay cross-dresser needs something from me now, thought Amu. _

She walked up the many flights of stairs and finally reached the room with the nameplate, Tadagay. She knocked three times and then entered. She bowed when she walked in and asked politely, "What is it that you need, _ma'am_?" She emphasized the ma'am because it annoyed Tadagay

"GOSH YOU TAKE TOO LONG! GET ME A CUP OF THE FINEST COFFEE ALONG WITH A SIDE OF WORLD DOMINATION! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!" Tadagay's shrill, annoying laugh rang throughout the enormous house, waking up anything and anyone that happened to be there.

"Hai. I'm right on it!" replied Amu in the politest tone that is possible around the gay cross-dresser. Amu was just about to walk out when Tadagay said, "DON'T FORGET ABOUT THE LIST OF CHORES ON THE KITCHEN COUNTER! AND DON'T NEGLECT YOUR SISTERS EITHER!"

Amu replied with an unenthusiastic "Hai." and went downstairs to make coffee. Just as she was carrying the coffee up to her "step-mother," she heard another extremely shrill yell.

"AMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Amu knew instantly that it was the screech **(AN: oh so she's a bird now??) **of her step-sister, Saaya. Not expecting the EXTREMELY LOUD yell, Amu dropped the plate that she was carrying the coffee on and the glass broke. **(AN: Because she's a spaz)**

_Shit! Tadagay is gonna be pissed!_

She quickly cleaned up the hot coffee and shattered glass. She got another glass and filled it with another cup of coffee and quickly ran to see what her sister wanted.

"AMU! YOU ARE SLOW! NOW HURRY UP AND GET MY CLOTHES FOR TODAY, BRUSH MY HAIR, AND PUT MY MAKEUP ON!"

Amu sighed and put the coffee down and then helped Saaya with her clothes.

After hours of trying on dresses, Saaya finally found one she liked.

"DON'T LIE AMU! DOES THIS DRESS MAKE MY BUTT LOOK BIG?"

"No… of course not."

Internally, Amu was thinking, _Saaya, no matter what you wear, you are U-G-L-Y! _

After another two hours of working on her hair and makeup, she was finally done.

_SHITSHITSHIT!!! TADAGAY'S COFFEE!!!!_

Amu burst out of the room with the coffee, which was now cold. She ran into Tadagay's room and served the coffee. Tadagay instantly spit it out with a disgusted look on his face.

"FIRST, YOU ARE HOURS LATE AT BRINGING ME MY COFFEE! SECOND, IT'S COLD! NO DINNER TONIGHT! NO GO AND WORK ON THE CHORES!"

"Hai." Amu walked out of the room, extremely pissed. _One of these days_, she thought.

Meanwhile at the castle…

"IKUUUTO-KUN, NAGI-CHAN!!!! HELP ME WITH THE PLANNING!" this was the voice of the reigning king, Tsukasa. He was planning a ball for his twin sons, Nagihiko and Ikuto. He was hoping they would find their wives, even though the stars already told him who they would be.

"Buzz off. I'm sleeping" said Ikuto groggily.

"I'd be happy to help, but don't add the -chan to my nickname, otou-_chan_" replied Nagi-chan.

"Fine fine. Ikuto's being mean anyway." replied Tsukasa-dono.

"Wait.. **(AN: his perv-senses are tingling)** are there going to be girls there?" inquired Ikuto.

"Hai! Ikuto-chan is especially popular with the ladies!"

"Don't add -chan after my name!" Fire crackled around Ikuto's bedroom door. "And, I might help.. It depends on which way my tail is pointing."

~End Prologue~

**Yoru-chan(not the chara, me): So… I made this idea up at 2 in the morning… I don't really know if there are any other fanfics like this so…. I hope I don't copy anyone**

**Ikuto: That's cuz you're too lazy to look**

**Yoru-chan: *sweat drop* Whatever, **_**Ikuto-chan…**_

**Ikuto: *glare***

**Yoru-chan: AHHH! HIDE ME!**

**Tadagay: I'll protect you**

**Amu, Ikuto, and me: No you won't**

**Yoru-chan: *shoots Tadagay***

**Dia: This is getting nowhere… bipidi-bopidi-boo! *poofs them all awaaay!* Yoru-chan does not own Cinderlla, or Shugo Chara. They belong to their respected owners and copyright holders! She doesn't own anything! Don't forget to Review!!!**

**Suu: DESU~!**

**All: SHUT UP!**


	2. Invitation

**Yoru-chan: Thank you to Animeluver714, Pinkiie-Chan, and Princess Spara for reviews.**

**Come on people.. I want at least 10(yes weak I know) reviews for this chapter!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1- Invitation**

There she stood. A spastic pink-haired girl carrying buckets full of dirty water. She was at the top of one of the long flights of stairs. She was staring off into space when a shrill cry came from the end of the hallway. This startled the pinkette and she ended up spilling the dirty water down the stairs.

"Great, thought the pinkette, "Now I have to clean this up before seeing her."

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

"Geez, what took you so long?" demanded the panicking the long-haired blonde curled up in her bed.

"Goumene, Utau-sama. I was clumsy and spilled a bucket down the stairs. I had to clean it up before coming to your aid. You wouldn't want your _dear _mother to fall down the stairs, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I get it, I get it, but get t-t-t-that… THING out of my room!"

That thing she was pointing to was something resembling a mouse. It wasn't a mouse, it was Ran with mouse features.

"Hai, Utau-sama. Now shoo, shoo!" the pinkette yelled almost playfully. "Is there anything else you want?"

"In fact, yes. Draw my bath and lay out an outfit for me."

Amu quickly finished her sister's tasks and left the room. She couldn't stand Utau and her nagging! She was just about to walk down the stairs _again _when Saaya called her name.

Ugh. When will these chores end!?! 

She made her way to Saaya's room, which was just across from Utau's room. The pinkette entered her other sister's room and what she saw amazed her. The room looked like a tornado had gone through it. There were clothes, makeup, and hair accessories everywhere.

"What happened here?!" exclaimed the pinkette.

"I was trying to find something to wear. I found something, but now my room looks like this. Clean it."

"Hai, Saaya-sama."

**~X~ Meanwhile, at the castle ~X~**

"Ikuto-dono, get back here!" yelled an angry servant. Ikuto had finally escaped the long and tedious planning that his father and Nagihiko seemed to love.

**~~Ikuto's POV~~**

_Finally, freedom!_

I walked down the road for who-knows-how-long. I had no idea where I was going, I was just walking. I somehow ended up at the middle-class residential district. One of these _lucky_ women would end of being my wife in the not-so-distant-future.

_Great… just what I need._

I ended up wandering to my favorite place in this whole town, a tree in a "certain someone's" property **(A.N: guess who??)**. I found a good branch to sit on and ended up wavering in between consciousness.

**~X~ Three Hours Later ~X~ ****ß Amu's House**

The pinkette had just left the room. She was on her way to check on her step-mother, Tadagay.

She entered the room to find Tadagay sleeping in his--er--her bed. Since Tadagay obviously didn't need anything, she went to go work on the other chores. Some of these chores would include: sweeping the driveway, changing the coloring in the pool, watering the plants, feeding the animals, doing repairs on the old barn, scrubbing the floor with a toothbrush, cutting the grass with craft scissors, tuning all of Utau and Saaya's unused instruments, dusting off the countless shelves of antiques, and many, many more things.

**~~Amu's POV~~ **

Yes! I am finally done with all of the chores! Now I can sit back in my room and rel-

DING DONG!

Great, who's at the door now? I walked over to the door and opened it. There stood a short brunette with red ribbons in her hair. She looked the same age as me, but I couldn't tell; all of her features seemed too childish to me.

"Hello," she stuck her hand out, revealing a formal-looking letter, "This is an invitation for any young woman in this household. It is an invitation to the King's Ball. This kind of ball only happens when the King has children who are fit to be wed. Be sure to be there."

"Okay, thank you" I closed the door and walked up to Tadagay's room.

**~~Normal POV~~**

Utau, Saaya, and Amu(A/N: it's the first time I mentioned her actual name in this chapter 0_o) were all gathered in Tadagay's room soon after Amu gave Tadagay the letter.

"Now girls, I have exciting news.! The King is hosting a party for his twin sons, Nagihiko and Ikuto. This invitation mentions that both men are looking for the woman of their dreams. Do you know what I want you two to do, Utau, Saaya?"

They both looked at each other with looks of utter confusion.

"Geez! I want you two to be the girls that Ikuto and Nagihiko choose! Do you know hoe rich we would be if that happened?"

"Oh, we get it now, oka-sama!" they replied in unison.

"What about me?" asked Amu.

"If you can finish your chores and find a dress, you can go" Tadagay said unenthusiastically.

"But oka-sama!! She can't go! All she is, is a housemaid!" shouted both girls.

"Yes, but the invitation said that all women are supposed to go, regardless of their social ranking."

The girls just looked the other way with their noses stuck up in the air. Amu sighed and asked, "May I be excused?"

Tadagay waved her away. Amu was happy to get out of that room. She couldn't stand how snobbish her sisters could be. Her sisters stayed behind, discussing important matters.

**~X~ Amu's Room ~X~**

Amu had just gotten to her room after climbing down countless flights of stairs to the basement.

"Ran, Suu, Miki!"

Almost immediately the mouse-like creatures crawled out of a tiny mouse hole.

"Conbawa Amu-tan~chi!" exclaimed the ever-excited Ran.

"Did you here about the ball at the castle?" asked Amu.

"Yeah, aren't you excited~chi?" asked Suu.

"Not really, I'm not into that kind of stuff. Plus Tadagay would never let me go. I don't even have a dress!"

"It's okay we'll help you~chi" exclaimed Miki.

"Honto ni?"

"Hai!"

**~X~ Outside ~X~**

"**Ikuto-dono! Come on!" shouted the brunette. **

**Startled, Ikuto almost fell out of the tree. **

"**How did you know I was here?" **

"**You come here all the time and I am the one that usually comes to retrieve you, but you're usually gone before I get here."**

"**Oh."**

"**Let's go back, your father need you."**

**Ikuto internally puked. "Fine, Yaya."**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yoru-chan: Ehehe…. I know it's only been a week, but I planned on updating sooner. There was homework and….**

**Ikuto: AND.. She forgot her notebook at school**

**Yoru-chan: *tackles Iku-chan* SHUT IT**

**Ikuto: GET OFF!!! YOU'RE HEAVY!**

**Yoru-chan: Hmph!! Geez, Miki, disclaimer plz!**

**Miki: Yoru-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara or Cinderella!**

**Ran: Rate and Review!!!**

**Su: DESUUUU!!!**

**All: *glares at Suu***


	3. Chibi Chapter

**~Chibi Chapter~**

**Yoru-chan:**GOUMEN!!! I have been so busy lately, I haven't had any time to post a new chapter!

**Ikuto:** Nooo, she's too lazy.

**Yoru-chan:** *squirts water at him* Anyway, the following is a little chapter that focuses on the mice(charas)

* * *

"Miki, Su, hurry up~chu!" yelled Ran.

"We're coming, just wait a second~ch!" replied Miki. They soon caught up with Ran as she scurried through the famliar tunnels to Utau's room. Yep, they were spying again.

"Shhhh.... we have to be quiet~chu whispered Su.

"WE KNOW~CHU!!!" shouted Ran, "Oops.."

A shadow loomd over the hole they were peeking out of. It just so happened to be Yoru(NOT ME XD), Utau's cat.

"NYYYYAAANNNNNN~!"

"Run~chu!" yelled Miki. They scurried back into the mouse hole, forgetting the reason why they were in Utau's room in the first place. They blndly went through several tunnels and they ended up in the barn.

"Uh-oh~chu...How did we end up here?" asked Su.

"I think we took a wrong turn at the second floor~chu" said Miki.

"Well, we need to talk to Amu right-"

A horse was lead in from the yard by Amu. Not noticing the "mice," the horse almost trampled them.

"Amu~chu!" You almost killed us!"

This startled Amu causing her to spook the horse. This caused a chain reaction that ended with a bucket on Amu's head and a broom coming close to hitting Su in the head. Amu chased the three mice in half-hearted anger, but she never did catch them because she was caught up in fits of laughter.

~~On some random road~~

"I sense a disturbance," said Ikuto.

"What's wrong Onii-san?" replied Nagi.

"I think something is wrong."

"WHAT??! WHAT IS IT?!?!"

"I farted."

* * *

**Yoru-chan:** The next actual chapter will be posted by the end of the week, I promise!!!

**Ikuto:** WTF is up with the ending?!

**Yoru-chan:** ehehehe...... it's MY story

**Miki:** YORU-CHAN DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!

**Yoru-chan:** hmmmmm...... can I have at least 15 reviews..... please?!

OH and by the way, would you people be satisfied if I write a Rimahiko version of this??? If so, I NEED IDEAS!!!!

V

This button below, CLICK IT!


	4. Preparation

**Yoru-chan:** Chapter 2!!

**Ikuto:** yaaaay

**Yoru-chan:** Shut up!! Thanks to: animeluver714, iipinkiex3, Amuto-4eva, T-chan, Riuko, XNEKOxKITTYxGIRLX, Digital_Sparks, and Parris2009 for the reviews for the last chapter!

**Chapter 2**

**~Amu's POV~**

RARGH! If I have to do any more chores, I'm gonna rip my hair out!

Amu was walking up the stairs with a full load of laundry in both hands. When she was about halfway there, Ran, Miki, and Su came running down followed by a very chubby Yoru in hot pursuit.

**~Mice POV~**

"Goumene, Amu-chan! We don't wanna die~chu!"

We ran to the nearest mouse hole, barely escaping Yoru's grasp.

"Holy crap! Hat was close~chu!" puffed Miki in between breaths.

"Did anybody grab the fabric~chu?" asked Su.

"Shoot! We dropped it right after Yoru spotted us~chu. It should still be in Utau's room~chu"

"Let's go get it~chu!" said Ran.

**~Amu's POV~**

Well, let's just say it could've been worse. After those four idiots tripped me, I kinda fell down the stairs. Now I'm upside down, there's clothes everywhere, and the laundry basket is stuck to my butt.

"Ahh… that's just great! I have to redo that load before Tadagay kills me. Oh well… I'll kill them all later."

**~The Castle~ Ikuto's POV**

NAGI-CHA~N! Put those vases over there! IKU-CHAN! Stop sleeping and set up the stage for the band!"

Ahh…. Oyajii's ordering us around again… and where does he come up with these nicknames? Mehh….. I better help him before he pops a vein **(AN: hmm…. A pissed off Tsukasa.. 0_o).**

"Yah, Yah… I hear ya!"

So, for once, I followed his orders. I went to where the stage was supposed to be and I set up the lights, put the drum set in the back, and set up the speaker system. When I stepped back, the room had completely changed. To the right of me were a whole bunch of tables that had black and white tablecloths with exquisite bouquets on top. To the left of me were two chairs: one labeled Prince Nagihiko and the other Prince Ikuto. Near the front door were hanging plants and paintings that showed off our wealth. I cursed Oyajii for being vain and then proceeded to escape to my tree.

**~Nagi's POV~**

Helping chichi-ue wasn't the most exciting thing, but I could deal with it. Just as long as I could meet with the ladies… WAIT! Scratch that last thought… I've been hanging out with Ikuto-nii-chan waaay too much. Oh well… speaking of him… where'd he go?

**~At the House~ Amu's POV**

Yes! I've finally finished all the chores!

…~~~~~…… **(AN: Tummy go RAWR!)** ahaha… Maybe I should make dinner. I looked in every cabinet and there was no food. Conclusion: Tadagay is on his period. **(AN: *nod nod*)** Well.. I should go to the market.

**~Market~**

"How many of these would you like--OH! Hi, Amu-chan!" said the merchant.

"Hi, Rima-chan!"

"How have you been?"

"I've been better… But apparently Tadagay's on his period because there's no food left in the house. How have you been, Rima-chan?"

"Okay… My parents have been fighting again and my mom is all hyped up over that stupid ball."

"Oh, I know! Tadagay and the sisters have gone insane. Are you going to go?"

"Probably not. I mean what's the chance they'll like us? Plus, both princes look like stuck-up rich guys.. Especially Nagihiko."

"Uh-huh.. I agree… but I want to go just to piss off Tadagay." **(AN: there's an inner reason, don't worry)**

"Awesome! If you go, I'll go."

"Okay! But I gotta go.. Can you get me some breading, octopus, and soy sauce?"

"Sure, Amu-chan."

**~At the house~**

**~3rd person POV focusing on the mice~**

"Miki, did you get the material~dechu?" asked Su. **(AN: combination of desu and chu….. Wow… another way to annoy us )**

"Yeah… now shut up while I work."

Miki began to sew a beautiful dress that looks like the dress from the original Cinderella. **(AN: WHICH I DO NOT OWN!)**

"Not if I can help it."

POOF! Iru, the evil godmother appeared. She waved her hands and all of the stitches that Miki had done came undone and the string was broken into tiny, unusable pieces.

"Hey! Why'd you do that?!" yelled Ran.

"Amu doesn't deserve to go to the ball"

"WHY YOU LITTLE--!!" SU went completely insane and Iru started to fade.

"YOU BETTER COME BACK HERE YOU MUTHER____INSUNOFA___"

"Calm down Su… It's okay… I'll do it again… somehow" said Miki who was the only one who stayed sane during this whole thing. If anything, she seemed a little disheartened.

And so… the mice continued to work.

**~Amu's POV~**

Ahh… I finally get to relax

BANG!

What the heck was that? It sounded like Yoru fell out of the tree. I ran outside and it wasn't Yoru… it was a person. I couldn't tell who it was because it was pitch black and the person ran away as soon as I noticed him.

**~Ikuto's POV~**

ShitshitshitshitSHITSHIT!!!! She almost noticed me! C'mon you stupid legs, run faster. But wait……. Who was she? **(AN: He stalks her and sleeps on her property… but he doesn't know who she is?)**

* * *

**Yoru-chan:** REVIIIEW~!!!! I got the exact number of reviews I wanted. Thank you sooooo much! Let's see how high we can get that count.

**Ikuto:** I GOT A BIG ROLE IN THIS CHAPTER

**Nagi:** Hey! I got a part too. And he's on catnip!

**Ikuto:** YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~Y!!!!! *ball of yarn go whee~!*

**Yoru-chan:** Okay i have a blog: .com Its for updates for anime and fanfics. OH!!!! If you want to read a good fanfic... go read Rima Can' Spell and Meet Nadeshiko (sequel Meet Rima) THEY R AMAZING!


	5. Rima

**Yoru-chan:** Sooo….. Here's another chapter! I WARN YOU!!! ITS NOT FOR THOSE WHO HAVE NEVER HEARD THE TERM RAPE BEFORE!

**Ikuto:** I actually like my part in this chapter

**Yoru-chan:** It's like two lines

**Ikuto:** Whatever

**Yoru-chan:** Thank you to Parris2010, animeluver714, Carla ivy, Digital_Sparks, Amuro0o0o0o0o, XNEKOxKITTYxGIRLX, iipinkiex3, Patchworkgirl16, and xXYoraXx for reviewing the past chapter. If I missed any I'm sorry

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**~Rima's POV~**

"Help me! Somebody please, help me!"

I shouted in the loudest voice my 6 year-old vocal cords would allow.

"HELP ME! HELP ME!!! Help……. Me……."

A stinky smelling cloth came up to my face. I didn't want to breathe in the horrible smelling stuff, but my lungs needed air. I accidentally took a deep breath. I fought with my consciousness and I lost.

I woke up in a dark cell. My arms and legs were tied to a chair. I was also gagged. The first thought that came to my mind was I gotta get outta hear! The second thought that ran through my mind was my head really hurts.

Moving past the pain in my tiny head, instinct took over and I began to pick at the ropes. Just when I thought I was going to undo the last knot in my hands, a door slammed open. The light from the other room was really bright and hurt my eyes. A man walked through the door. He was wearing a top hat and a suit with a red bowtie. He also had this weird mustache.

"Aww…. My little kitten is trying to leave me," said a sickeningly sweet voice.

Of course I'd want to leave, you took me hear against my will, freak!

"But that would make Papa mad"

Papa?? I don't have a father… or a mother…

"Do you know what happens when you make Papa mad?"

Uh…no…

"Would you like to find out?"

Not really… This guy is scaring me. The next few seconds really scared me. He practically dove into my cell. Then the next few seconds went by in a blur. The next thing I knew was that I was on the floor and he was on top of me. All I felt is pain. Then I blacked out.

**~Next Day~**

I woke up in a small room with a bed(THE RAPIST IS BEING NICE! She's gonna be there for a while), a barred window, a small closet, and a locked door. In the closet was some frilly pink dress and a big bow. (Think Charanari people!) I was still in pain from the night before, but I ignored it because I wanted out.

**~Hours Later~**

DAMN! There's no way out. **(OOH! Bad language for 6 year-olds)**

CLICK… The door was unlocked and "that man" came in again. He explained that I was going to be a clown in his circus and if I tried to escape, last nights events would happen again. He also told me that it was thirty minutes until show time. Also to wear the clothes provided in the closet and that he would get me something to eat. I did what he was told because I didn't want "that" to happen again.

**~After the show~**

What the hell? I go onstage, I juggle, I come back here. Wow…. That's soooo exciting. If I have do the same thing every week, I'm gonna scream. Well, I did scream because this went on for four years.

**~4 years later~**

Yup…. I'm still in this frikkin dump. I am so tired of this. I need to escape… I need an idea… THAT'S IT!!

A few hours later, I went onstage to assist the magician. He actually helped me plan it out. He would use a porcelain doll version of me instead of the real me in the sword act. As the performance started, I ran out of the tent as fast as my legs would carry me. About an hour later, I was walking into a town that was pretty much empty except for a middle-aged couple on an evening stroll. I ran up to them in tears and practically yelled,

"Please help me!!! I ran away from a circus that has a rapist ringmaster. Please help! I don't want to go back!"

The couple looked at each other and then looked at the young girl.

"Sure, we'll help you. Come with us."

I followed the nice-looking couple to their house. Finally, I had found happiness, I thought. But I would be proved horribly wrong.

**~Three Years Later~**

"How are we supposed to pay this month's rent?!"

"I don't know! If we didn't have an extra mouth to feed, we would be fine!"

"How could we have just left her there three years ago?!"

"We could've walked away!"

"You're too cruel!!!"

Yup, they're fighting again. Over me…. Again. I should've never been born. I cause everybody way too much trouble.

"Rima! Come here, now!"

"Coming! What is it, otou-sama?"

"You need to help provide for the family. So starting today, you will look for a job."

"Hai, otou-sama."

Working wasn't really a problem for me. And if it meant it would help my parents, I'd be okay with that.

I walked the busy streets**(Its daytime nao)** to a stall that had a 'Help Wanted' sign on it.

"Excuse me but, will you hire me?"

"Do you have sales experience?"

"I can learn"

"Fine… be here by 7 tomorrow"

"Thank you!"

I walked away from the stall and away from town. Otou-san and Oka-san didn't expect me home for a while. When I got tired of walking, I walked up to a tree and sat down with my back against the bark. I soon fell asleep in the mid-afternoon sun.

"Oi, chibi!! Wake up! Oiii!"

A smack to the head was followed by the statement. That definitely woke me up.

"Nii-chan! Wait up!" a distant voice called.

When he caught up to his older brother, who was standing next to me, I was taken aback. He was gorgeous! His long, purple hair was amazing and his face was flawless. I was going to say something but my pride got in the way.

"Nii-san! What did chichi-ue tell you about raping children!"

"I wasn't going to rape her while she was sleeping! Geez, I've grown out of that!"

"Hey! Who are you people?!"

The two idiots exchanged surprised glances.

"We are the princes of the kingdom. I'm Nagihiko and the pervert over there is Ikuto."

I immediately took back what I thought about Nagihiko. Princes are evil and stuck up, I concluded.

"Okay, whatever. Now why'd you wake me up?"

"It's rude to talk to royalty like that," blue-hair teased, "Like Nagi-chan said, he didn't want you to get raped by a random person like me."

I protectively covered myself. I didn't want to get raped a second time. The thought of rape brought up suppressed memories and made me tear up. I was scared of men.

"Oi, chibi, don't cry. I was joking."

"Shut up!" I yelled through tears, "Don't joke about that!"

"Nii-san, you struck a nerve. I'm sorry miss."

"It's fine. If you'll excuse me, I must go"

I did not wait for their reply as I stood up and stalked off.

**~Two Years Later~** (Present, She's 15, like Amu)

Yup, nothing much has changed in the boring life of Rima. I still work at the same job, my parents still fight, and I still hate blue-hair and Nagihiko. Once thing has changed, though. I found my first friend. Her name is Amu and she hates her family, just like me. It feels so good to have someone I can rely on. For once, I'm happy.

* * *

**Yoru-chan:** Yaaaay... It all done

**Ikuto:** Awesome

**Yoru-chan:** Okay... review review reivew!!!!!!

**Miki:** YORU-CHAN DOES NOT OWn ANYTHING!!!

**Su:** DECHUUUUUU~!

**All:** UDASAI!


	6. Unexpected Meeting

**~Chapter 4~**

**Unexpected Meeting**

**Yoru-chan: **Sorry! I haven't updated in so long. I've been reading, drawing…..

**Ikuto: **And don't forget about writer's block

**Yoru-chan: ***pulls out one of those giant fans you see in shoujo mangas* What was that?!

**Ikuto:** Nothing….. I was kidding

**Yoru-chan:** That's what I thought

**Miki: **YORU-CHAN DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING!

**Yoru-chan: **That's a shame…

**Suu:** DESU~!!!!!!!!

~Amu's POV~

Geez! I swear, if Tadagay's fan girl obsessions get any worse, I might run away. Tadagay and the sisters have sent for the fastest and the finest tailors at the last minute. Even I'm not that lazy! But there is one good thing that came out of it, I don't have any chores! Tadagay forgot to make the list and I am NOT gonna tell 'her' that there isn't one. Oh well, I'll go hang out with Rima.

~Outside~

Ahhh~! This weather feels so good!

The walk to the market isn't far, so I don't mind it. Few people take the path that I usually take because it's near Tadagay's house and 'she's' not well liked. I walked down the forest path with my eyes closed, knowing no one would disturb me. I was just about to turn down a different path when I ran into somebody. I was knocked back by the impact and I expected to fall to the ground. I never fell, though. I was caught in mid-air by someone, inches from the ground. I opened my eyes to see the face of Prince Ikuto.

"Goumen nasai, Ikuto-dono! I wasn't watching where I was going!"

"It's fine… and call me _Ikuto_."

"H-h-hai, I-Ikuto. Now wait a second, what are you doing here?"

"What, I cant take a walk in my own kingdom?"

"Uh… well… It's just that no one usually takes this path."

"Oh and by the way… your can stand up now"

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks as I stood up.

"Pervy kid. You liked that didn't you?"

"NO!!!!"

"Hmmm…. Maybe we could try something that you would like better…"

He got closer to me and my first instinct was to back up. I did so until I backed into a tree. He put both of his hands on each side of my head. My blush deepened as he got closer. Then…. He suddenly stopped and started laughing.

"Ahaha… did you think I was for real?" Pervy kid."

"N-n-no! And only perverted people think to do something like that!"

"Then what were you thinking?"

"N-n-n-nothing!!!!"

"Then why is your face so red?"

"It is not!"

"Is too."

"SHUT UP, PERVERT!"

"That's no way to talk to a prince."

"DO YOU THINK I CARE?! That's it! I'm leaving!!"

I stalked off towards the market, leaving him to stare.

~Market~

"Rima!"

"Oh, hi, Amu-chan."

"You'll never guess who I saw on the way here!"

"Who?!"

"Prince Ikuto!"

"No way!"

"Yeah, it turns out that he's a total pervert. He frikkin pinned me against a tree!"

"You know you liked it," an annoyingly familiar voice said.

"I-I-Ikuto!?!"

"Amu-chan," Rima whispered, "Why are you addressing Ikuto-dono so informally?"

"'Cuz he frikkin told me to!"

"Oh."

"So…I-Ikuto… why are you here?" mumbled Amu.

"Nagi-chan needed something and oyajii still thinks we're five."

"Awww…. Ikuto, you have to use the buddy-system?" piped Amu.

"You know…. I can have you put in the castles deepest, darkest dungeons for that comment."

"It's better than being stuck here with you!"

"Awww… your being stubborn."

"Am not!"

"Anyways… you're the chibi from a few years ago!" Ikuto pointed to Rima.

"What chibi?" asked Amu.

"Long story. I'll tell you later, Amu-chan."

"Okay."

"So, what brings you here, Amu-chan?"

"Ahaha… I had the day off because Tadagay and the sisters are working on their dresses for that stupid ball."

"Oh, so your not going, strawberry-head?"

"Probably not… and my names Amu!"

"Fine then… _Amu"_

"Don't say my name like that!" Amu blushed.

"IKUTO! What have I told you about harassing women!?"

Ikuto recited, "It's perverted and wrong."

Nagihiko walked up carrying a paper bag filled with groceries in one hand . He grabbed Ikuto's ear with the other and pulled him down the street towards the castle.

"HEY THAT'S A WEAK SPOT! LET GO!"

"NO! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT HARASSING WOMEN!?"

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU IT WAS PERVERTED AND WRONG!"

Townspeople gave Ikuto and Nagihiko weird looks as they went down the road.

Nagihiko called over his shoulder, "Sorry to disturb you!"

I looked over at Rima, who was in a daze.

"OI! Earth to Rima!"

"Oops… goumen… What were we talking about?"

"We were gonna talk about how you know Ikuto, but now I want to hear your opinion on Nagihiko-dono."

"I HATE HIM!"

"Then wh were you staring at him?"

"Um…….well….that's……..er…….. I can explain"

"Well… I _do_ have all day."

"!!!!"

"In English, please"

"He saved me a few years ago and I've liked -I mean hated- him ever since," replied Rima with a slight pink tint on her cheeks.

"Youuuuu like him," teased Amu.

"Do not!"

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"RAAAAAR!!!!"

"Hahaha… okay…. But just to be sure… Go to the ball and reject him!"

"NO! I HATE DANCES! Plus, I don't have a dress."

"Yes you do. See… there's your mom coming out of the dress shop over there."

"RAAAR!!! Fine… if you meet me there, I'll go."

"Promise me." Amu held out her pinky.

"Promise." Their pinky fingers intertwined and the promise was made.

_-We'll make a pinky promise. If you break this promise, you'll have to swallow one-thousand needles!-_

**Yoru-chan: First, I'd like to thank ZK-Ikutofan for giving me a bunch of ideas for the fan fiction. She is my real-life friend and she has been asking for the new chapter since last Monday!**

**Oh and one more thing… go and check out my blog:**

Yoru-chan-animefreak(.)blogspot(.)com

**Just remove the () and there ya go!**

**Ikuto: See you in the next chapter where I'll be looking shmexy in a tux!**

**Yoru-chan: NOOOO!!!! NO SPOILERS~~~!!!!! *Pulls out fan***

**All: *sweat drop***

**Suu: DESUUU~!**

**Miki, Ran, and Iru: SHUT UP!**


End file.
